


take your own hostage

by babylupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cute, Drarrython, First Kiss, M/M, Not a rewrite, just a second task rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylupin/pseuds/babylupin
Summary: gof second task rewrite where the person harry will 'sorely miss' is draco! you already know what's going on ;)





	take your own hostage

Harry kicked his flipper-feet as quickly as he could, propelling himself forward into the odd underwater village square. He could see the four people tied to an enormous merperson statue, but couldn’t quite make out who they were. As he neared, his recognised the silvery blonde hair of Fleur Delacour’s sister and Harry wondered what in Merlin’s name she was doing at the bottom of the lake.

Harry stopped swimming: his gaze had fallen upon the other people tied to the tail of the statue. He could see Hermione and Cho and - Draco Malfoy? What were they doing down here? They appeared to be unconscious, and Harry felt his stomach lurch as he wondered whether they were still alive…

Slowly, it dawned on him. _These_ were what the Champions were supposed to recover in the task. _We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss…_ Hermione. Harry swam straight for her, but a merman beat him to it and blocked his path.

“But she’s my friend!” Harry tried to say, but only bubbles passed his lips. The merman shook his long hair.

“Take your own hostage,” he said, his voice deep and commanding. “Leave the others.”

Harry’s heart hammered against his chest: if not Hermione, then who was he supposed to save? He looked at the hostages again and moved towards Cho, but the merman stopped him yet again.

“Take your own hostage.” He repeated.

Harry kicked his flippers out in frustration and groaned. The little girl with the silvery blonde hair was definitely not his hostage, and that only left…

“Malfoy?” Harry said, and more bubbles escaped to the surface of the lake.

 _You have_ got _to be joking_. Harry thought, turning towards the other blond hostage. At that moment, the merpeople around him started talking to each other and pointing excitedly, and Harry looked up to see Cedric swimming towards him, a great bubble around his head that distorted his handsome features.

“Got lost!” he mouthed to Harry. “Fleur and Krum’re coming now!”

Harry watched in awe as Cedric pulled a knife out of his pocket and cut Cho free. He pulled her upwards and out of sight. Harry looked at Malfoy again; at his pale pointed face that looked oddly peaceful in his unconsciousness. His hair swirled around him. Harry found that he didn’t look as snobbish in the moment. He was actually quite good-looking when he wasn’t sneering…

The merpeople started chattering again and Harry looked around and saw a shark swimming rapidly towards him. Harry threw himself out of the way and watched the shark as it began cutting at the ropes binding Hermione to the statue. With a jolt, Harry realised it was Krum. He had badly transfigured himself and was now struggling to bite through the ropes. Harry hit him - hard - on the shoulder and passed him a jagged rock. Krum took it and sawed at the ropes until they broke, and then he dragged Hermione away.

Where was Fleur? Harry didn’t want to leave her sister tied up at the bottom of the lake. He glanced at his watch, forgetting it had broken. The merpeople were watching him anxiously, their yellow eyes fixed on his wand. They looked scared of it. Harry held it up and brandished it about, and they scattered, and Harry pointed it at the girl’s ropes and yelled _“Relashio!”_

He did the same for Malfoy, though reluctantly, and then grabbed an arm from both hostages and pushed up towards the surface. He was a long way down and began kicking his feet with more determination, his muscles aching under the strain. His head throbbed and he felt dizzy, and he looked down at his feet to find that the flippers were gone. He kicked even harder and didn’t stop until his head broke the surface of the water.

He took a huge gulp of air and looked around for Fleur’s sister and Malfoy.

“Potter! What are we doing here? Who’s _that?_ ”

“I just saved your life you prat, now help me swim her back to shore.”

Malfoy hesitated, and then took Fleur’s sister’s other arm and started kicking his legs in time with Harry’s. His legs felt like twigs as he stumbled out of the water, and he could hardly speak. Malfoy moved away from him and tried to disappear into the crowd, but Madam Pomfrey grabbed him and wrapped him in a blanket. However embarrassed he was, he looked considerably less disgruntled. Harry felt slightly warmer at the sight of Malfoy bundled up in a blanket. He shrugged the feeling off and rushed over to where Hermione was sitting with Ron.

“Harry! Are you alright?”

He nodded, still too exhausted to speak. Ron gave him a hug and held him by the shoulders, “I can’t believe you played the hero. D’you really think Dumbledore would have let anything happen to those hostages?”

Harry blushed, feeling foolish. He turned to watch Malfoy, who looked up and caught his eye. Harry looked away and found that Madam Pomfrey was beckoning him over. He trodded across the ground towards her and she threw a blanket over him.

“Sit down, I’ll be back in just a moment,” she said to him, plonking him down next to Malfoy before bustling away.

Harry sighed and looked at Malfoy, who was watching him.

“Feel alright?” Harry asked kindly.

“Shove off, Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Professor Dumbledore chose that moment to announce the points, and Harry felt his stomach lurch as his score was read out: he was now tied for first place with Cedric.

“Forty-five?” Malfoy muttered. “He deserves more than that…”

Harry glanced sideways at him, not quite sure what he had said. “Pardon?”

“I said you’re a twat,” said Malfoy at once. “You just _had_ to play the hero, didn’t you?”

“Piss off.”

*

After dinner that evening, Harry hung back to thank Cedric again for the Egg clue and let Ron and Hermione walk ahead to the common room. As he was making his way back to the portrait, he felt a hand on the back of his collar and was suddenly pulled into a narrow side corridor behind a tapestry.

“What the-?” he whispered, and found himself face-to-face - quite literally - with Malfoy.

“Malfoy! What do you want now?” Harry started, but he was interrupted as Draco sealed the tiny gap between their faces. Harry was surprised at first, naturally, but after a moment it dawned on him how much he had wanted this, and started to kiss Draco back.

Draco’s lips were soft and warm, and he tasted like bread and butter pudding. Harry had never kissed anyone before, so he wasn’t entirely sure if this was a good kiss or not, but he was certainly enjoying it, so there was that.

Draco pulled away suddenly, and Harry stared at him dead in the eye.

“Was that okay?” he asked softly.

Draco nodded slowly, then said, “Of course it was okay. I was kissing _you_.”

Harry was fortunate that the corridor was so dark that Draco wouldn’t be able to see him blushing. He leaned in and pressed their lips together again, his heart bursting from excitement. He felt Draco’s long, cold and slender fingers on his cheeks and wound his own fingers in Draco’s soft blond hair. This was undoubtedly one of the best moments of Harry’s life. He had never even dreamed of kissing Malfoy, let alone how much he’d enjoy it.  
They parted once more and Draco pushed his forehead against Harry’s, which felt like an oddly soft move for someone who was ordinarily so pushy and rude. Then again, he had just snogged Harry, so whatever Draco was usually like didn’t matter in the moment.

“Why did you kiss me?” Harry whispered, his voice so quiet it was hardly audible.

“Because I wanted to.”

“But _why_?”

Draco groaned. “Must you know the answer to _everything_ , Potter? Can’t you just live in the moment? Can’t you just enjoy the fact that we just snogged each other stupid?”

“But-”

“Oh, for the love of Merlin,” Draco sighed, seizing Harry by the front of his jumper and kissing him yet again. It seemed that the kisses got better and better every time. Harry couldn’t get enough of it. He opened his mouth and felt his shoulders relax, and he put one hand on Draco’s shoulder and the other on his cheek. He didn’t want to stop kissing him. It was like drinking Butterbeer or casting spells: infinitely magical, sending warmth to the tips of Harry’s fingers as well as making him shiver with excitement.

“I have to go,” Draco whispered after a few more minutes. His hand was still on Harry’s jumper, and Harry wrapped his own hand over the top.

“Can we do this again?” Harry asked quietly. Even in the dark, he could see Draco grin. He was attractive when he grinned.

“Maybe,” Draco replied, pressing a kiss to the tip of Harry’s nose and ducking through the tapestry. When Harry finally willed away the colour in his cheeks and followed, Draco was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this a little messy - I didn't really proofread it or pay attention to what JKR wrote in GoF, so I'm sorry if some things aren't the same as in the book. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
